


Carnage Ignites

by TheWolvesAreHowling



Series: Carnage [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolvesAreHowling/pseuds/TheWolvesAreHowling
Summary: Jughead passed through the metal detectors, glaring softly at the security guard as he readjusted his beanie on his head. Then he sees them. Dimitri and Toni Topaz, his student guides.Or, the rewrite of season two with a twin brother for Toni and more Choni...





	1. Southside Serpents

Jughead passed through the metal detectors, glaring softly at the security guard as he readjusted his beanie on his head. Then he sees them. Dimitri and Toni Topaz, his student guides. Growing up on the Southside as the son of the Serpent King, he'd learned all about the Topazes. Thomas Topaz, grandfather of the two teens standing in front of him, was one of the six founding members of the Serpents, making his two sons Serpent royalty. Andrew Topaz became Serpent King when he was eighteen, married his high school sweetheart, Danielle Harper, and had two children three years later, Dimitri and Toni, who were also Serpent royalty. Fast forward eight years to the sight of two policemen arriving at the Topaz trailer, and informing Thomas that his son and daughter-in-law had been found dead on the side of a road in Greendale, two mangled hunks of metal that used to be their motorcycles next to them and the young twins covered in blood. Thomas had tried to care for his grandchildren, but as he got older he had to take care of himself, so he handed them over to his surviving son, Jacob. Jacob Topaz, who had been quite bitter about his father choosing FP Jones, fresh from the Army, to replace Andrew as Serpent King, did not care for his nephew and niece as he should have. He beat them, threw things, and more often than not, locked them out of his trailer (he had refused to move into his brother's house, one of the only on the Southside, despite the space).

Jughead was shaken out of his head by a rough push from behind him, and he sighed, moving towards the twins. The only differences one could see was the height difference, Dimitri was quite tall in contrast to his sister, a few extra scars visible on Dimitri's face and neck, the most notable being one that curved around his right eye socket and slashed down his face to the bottom of his ear, the pink and purple highlights in their hair, respectively, and the gender difference. Other than that, the same brown hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes staring at him. As he approached the two, Toni snapped a picture of him with the camera around her neck. "Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third." "It's Jughead, actually." "Toni Topaz. My brother, Dimitri." Jughead glanced at the taller boy, who nodded slightly. The trio began walking down the hallway, Jughead between the other two.

"We were supposed to give you the full animatronic tour, but some robots went insane and started killing the guests, so, we'll just wing it. Classrooms don't have Wi-Fi, bathroom stalls don't have doors." "What about the Red and Black?" Dimitri scoffed and responded in a slow, deep voice. "Yeah, it no longer exists." "Censorship? Budget cuts?" Toni shrugged, "Take your pick." She gestured to a few students, who were pouring something in their mouths. "You'll find a glimpse of jingle-jangle being consumed in its natural habitat." "I'm sorry, 'jingle-jangle'?" The other boy nodded to another group of students, also pouring a powdery substance down their throats. "This place is crawling with the JJ. A highly addictive total gutter drug. So, let's not touch that." The twins lead Jughead to the cafeteria, gesturing to a few tables. "All right. Here in the cafeteria, Ghoulies sit over there. Rival gang, drug dealers, street racers, rumors of cannibalism. Don't ask. And we sit over there, with the Serpents." Jughead glanced at the table of Serpents, all talking and laughing as they ate, before following the leather clad teens to the table. Dimitri gestured to a boy with black hair, who was laughing at another boy. "This is Sweet Pea, and Fangs." The boy next to Sweet Pea nodded in greeting, before returning to their conversation.

* * *

Dimitri, Sweets, Fangs, and a few other younger Serpents were walking back to the Wyrm, grinning and laughing, when he saw a red-headed kid spray painting a circle on a wall. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" The kid scoffed and turned to him. "Back off, I'm not here for you." Pea scoffed. "Oh yeah, then who's this message for, huh?" Dimitri eyed the circle, then rolled his eyes. "Aw, hell, don't tell me it's for the Black Hood. You believe this guy? And people say we're the troublemakers." He attempted to push past them, but Dimitri and Pea stepped in front of him. "Woah. This is Serpent Country. You can't come here and tag our turf. I suggest you go back to the Northside before you find the trouble you're looking for. You just made a big mistake." Dimitri and Pea pulled out their switchblades, but the kid pulled out a gun. "What the hell?" "Who made a mistake, who made a mistake?" Fangs pulled Sweet Pea and Dimitri back by the collars of their jackets, and the group ran off.

* * *

A week later, Dimitri stood, in the pouring rain, across from Archie Andrews and the Bulldogs, the Serpents backing him. Archie pulled his fist back and slammed it into Dimitri's eye, prompting the two groups to charge at each other. Reggie Mantle tackled Dimitri to the ground, punching him in the jaw, before Dimitri was able to turn the tables and get the upper hand. The two groups continued fighting until a gunshot sounded, and the Serpents sped off on their motorcycles.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jughead was sitting in the trailer at the table, Dimitri inking his bicep with the Serpent tattoo. Toni had left a few minutes prior after helping clean a few of Jughead's cuts. The purple haired boy finished off the tattoo with a slap to the tender skin, before setting down his tools. "Welcome to the Serpents, officially. You're going to have a hard time hiding that from Betty." Jughead scoffed, "I think it's a non-issue now." Dimitri raised an eyebrow and stared at Jughead, who stared back, before Dimitri pressed his lips against Jughead's.


	2. Transferring

The next morning, Jughead was on the couch, typing away on his laptop, while Dimitri still slept. He didn't notice Dimitri leaning against the counter, until he spoke,"Morning." Looking up, Jughead watched as the boy, clad in a pair of flannel pants, stretched languidly, making the large serpent tattoo on his left side ripple. Jughead smiled slightly, closing his laptop. "Morning." "You hungry?" "You never have to ask me that. Pop's?" Dimitri gave a nod along with a soft grin, before shuffling back to the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

Three days later, the English teacher was arrested for making Jingle Jangle. The day after that, Southside High was shut down and the majority of the younger Serpents were transferred to Riverdale High.

Dimitri, Jughead, and Toni lead the Serpents through the main hall of Riverdale High. Standing at a table was Archie Andrews (Dimitri's hard expression soured, thinking of his black eye from weeks prior) and Veronica Lodge. As the Serpents approached the table, Lodge smiled. "On behalf of the students and faculty here at Riverdale High, welcome to your new school! To ease this transition, I've set up a registration desk where you can get your locker assignments, class schedules, and a list of sports and extracurriculars We encourage each and every one of you to drink deeply from the cup that is fair Riverdale."

Glancing behind her, Dimitri saw a group of students walking down the stairs, led by a red haired teen. "Stand down, Eva Peron!" Jughead sighed, "There's the school spirit I so fondly remember." "Cheryl. No one invited Fascist Barbie to the party." "Wrong, Veronica, no one invited Southside scum to our school. Listen up, Ragamuffins. I will not allow Riverdale High's above average GPA to suffer because of classrooms that are overcrowded with underachievers. So please, do us all a favor, and find some other school to debase with your hardscrabble ways." Toni stepped forward, flanked by Dimitri, who glowered. "Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?" Blossom stepped up to come nose to nose with Toni, giving a sweet, cutting smile. "Happily, Queen of the Buskers." Archie, who had been watching silently, tried to interfere. "Okay Guys, everyone, can we just put our Northside-Southside differences apart and start over? A new slate?" Reggie, who glared at Dimitri, growled at the redheaded boy, "You don't speak for the Bulldogs, Andrews. And need I remind you, these greaser-snakes showed up at your place trying to kick your ass." Dimitri, fed up, pushed past Toni to get in Reggie's face. "Happy to finish what we started." While Archie pulled Reggie away, Jughead placed a hand on Dimitri's arm, giving him a hard look. "God, I am so over the toxic masculinity in this hallway right now." Before anyone could respond, Weatherbee appeared in the doorway of the main office. "All right. That's enough pomp and circumstance. Everyone, let's get to class. Now."

* * *

Later that day, the Serpents sat in the lounge, when Veronica, Kevin Keller, and Josie McCoy came up to them. "Hi, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Veronica Lodge, of the Park Avenue Lodges." Toni glanced up at the raven haired girl, responding in a flat voice, "Toni. Topaz." "Oh, like the purple-colored gemstone. Love it." "And I'm Josie McCoy. Formerly of the Pussycats, now just Josie. And this is Kevin." Kevin gave a small wave before looking at Fangs. "What's your name?" "Fogarty. Or you can call me Fangs. Your last name's Keller, right?" "How did you know that?" "Joaquin and I used to hang out. He talked about you all the time." Before Kevin could respond, Weatherbee stormed into the lounge, angrily pointing at the Serpents. "You guys! Yes, you, come with me."

The Serpents stood and followed him out into the hallway, where a large, badly done, Serpent emblem covered the Riverdale High logo. Reggie stood next to it, smirking. "Now! Which of you defaced our school seal with this graffiti?" Reggie wiped the smirk off his face, putting on a concerned expression. "This is what they do, Principal Weatherbee. They tag their turf." Veronica rolled her eyes, "My God, Reggie, could you be anymore transparent?" Out of Weatherbee's sight, Reggie nodded. "Effective immediately, no gang behavior of any kind will be tolerated at my school. As of this moment, no more Serpent jackets." The Serpents began shouting. "What?" Raising his voice, Weatherbee repeated himself. "No more Serpent jackets! All tattoos are gonna be covered. Possession of any gang paraphernalia whatsoever will lead to immediate suspension. Are we clear? That's all." Before Weatherbee had completely turned his back to go to his office, he could see as Dimitri pushed past Veronica, Kevin, and Josie, stomping towards Reggie angrily. Sweet Pea and Fangs tried to hold him back, but instead received shoves from the Serpent Prince. The smirk, which had reappeared on his face, wiped off of Reggie's face to be replaced with a hard scowl. Dimitri drew his fist back and punched him in the jaw, making him fall to the ground. Before Weatherbee could intervene, Reggie was on his feet, tackling Dimitri against the wall and punching him in the stomach. Sweet Pea, Fangs, and a few other Serpents pulled Reggie off of Dimitri, who held up a hand to keep them from attacking the Bulldog. Weatherbee glared at Dimitri. "Suspended, Mr. Topaz. Get out of my school." Glowering, Dimitri stalked off, brushing Toni's hand off his arm.

When Dimitri got back to the trailer his Uncle lived in, intending to pick up a few things, he found Jacob Topaz lividly pacing the living room, beer bottle in hand. "I got a call from Riverdale High. You idiot got suspended? For fighting a Northsider?" Dimitri, still feeling the adrenaline of the fight, tried to push past the man, but a meaty hand on his chest stopped him, forcing him backwards to stand in front of Jacob. "You damn fool! Now I have to deal with you all day long for God knows how many days! This requires a punishment." Dimitri glowered at the man, and flinched backwards violently when the beer bottle in his Uncle's hand found it's way to Dimitri's face.

* * *

A few hours later, after school let out, Reggie headed to Pop's alone, intent on picking up a burger and fries to take home. When he walked in, his eyes were almost instantly drawn to a booth further back from the door, where Dimitri Topaz sat holding a bag of frozen peas on his face, leaning against the window. Knowing that he hadn't swung at the boy's face, he wandered over, curiosity getting the better of him. Sliding into the booth across from him, he ignored the glower sent his way, and nodded towards the bag of peas. "What's up with you? Get into another fight, did we? Looks like they got the upper hand on you." "What the hell do you want, Mantle?" "Just wondering who beat your ass. You know, where to send the gift basket." As he spoke, Reggie carefully took in the boy's face, noting the purple, black, and blue bruises blossoming along his jaw and defined cheekbones, as well as the un-bruised knuckles of the hand holding the peas. "What happened, Topaz?" "It's like you said, got into another fight." "Well then, you must've really wanted that ass whooping, or else you would've fought back." Reggie glanced pointedly at the boy's hand, and received a vicious glare in response.

"Would _you_ want a beer bottle thrown at your face? Or for  _your_ Uncle," he spat the word angrily, throwing down the peas to reveal the other half of his face, swollen eye and bruised jaw, "beating you into unconsciousness and then throwing you out?" He huffed a few times, glaring, before his eyes widened slightly. "Dimitri?" Reggie's voice was quiet, thinking of the bruises given to him by his own father, after a set of particularly horrible grades, which resulted in three games on the bench.

The boy in front of him glared, before sighing and picking up the bag of peas to rest over his swollen eye. "Dimitri, does your Uncle beat you?" The Serpent laughed bitterly. "Not just beatings. He started kicking us out of the trailer for days at a time when we were 12. When we  _are_ allowed inside, nine times out of ten we're getting some sort of 'punishment'." "Why don't you leave?" Dimitri shrugged. "Even on the Southside, we have to live with an adult. We'd live with our grandfather, but he's getting older, needs to worry about his own health. Taking care of his grandchildren would just increase his stress." "And your parents?" Dimitri frowned, or Reggie assumed that's what it would've looked like had his face not been all puffy. "Died when I was eight. We were coming back from a road trip when this drunk driver comes out of nowhere. The road was completely deserted except for us and the driver. He saw us too, I looked right into his eyes, but he just keeping speeding towards us. And then he hit us." Dimitri sighed, looking down at the table. "We were pushed off the road. They were dead on impact, but Toni and I survived. When the police finally found us, they had to clear away the parts of their motorcycles before they could get us to the hospital." Reggie frowned. "So you went to your Uncle. Did he hate your parents? Is that why he started beating you guys?" Dimitri scoffed. "No way. He loved my dad. He was bitter, I guess. After my parents died, our grandfather handed over the title of Serpent King to FP Jones, instead of Uncle Jake. He didn't like that." Dimitri smiled bitterly, tracing a pattern on the table with his fingers. "My grandfather showed me pictures of my parents in high school. We look more like our dad than our mom. I guess Uncle Jake was mad that we survived and his big brother didn't, so he took it out on us. He still does. My grandfather helps though. Having him around, knowing we'll always have an escape."

"So do you have anything to remember your parents?" Dimitri nodded softly, pulling out a set of keys. He held up a gold key. "What's that?" "The key to my parents' house. This one is my dad's, Toni has my mom's. We can't live there, but we go there sometimes. The Serpents keep the house in perfect condition, a kind of tribute to the King and Queen. Walking inside now, it's exactly like it was eight years ago. Like that drunk driver decided to take a cab home, and we made it back safe and sound. It was the second best birthday present I've ever gotten." Reggie raised an eyebrow. "Not the first?" "Nope. A year later, my grandfather gave us another key." He held up a short silver key. "What's it go to?" Dimitri gazed out of the window, where his motorcycle was parked. From where he sat, Reggie could see the dark purple dragon on the tank. "He gave you the key to your bike?" "He gave me the key to my dad's bike." Dimitri's voice was quiet and rough, and Reggie glanced at him in time to see him wipe a tear off of his cheek. "He put the wrecked bikes in a Serpent owned garage. It took a while, but the mechanics were able to restore them." Reggie looked at the motorcycle once more, before standing. "Sorry. I have to go, my dad's expecting me back with dinner." Dimitri nodded absently, and Reggie dashed through the door, grabbing the bag of food on the way.

* * *

That night, he thought of the beaten face of Dimitri Topaz, and the story he told. As he drifted off to sleep, he resolved to be a little more open towards the Serpents.

 

 


End file.
